EMW Interactive Insanity 2014
Card Champions of Champions Intergender Triple Threat Tag Team Match EMW World Heavyweight Champion Johnny Gat & EMW World Women's Champion Shaundi vs. NIWA World Heavyweight Champion Shelton Benjamin & NIWA World Women's Champion Sheik vs. CCL World Heavyweight Champion The Great D & CCL Women's Champion Pyra; Fans vote for which championships will be on the line. Zangief vs. Matt Morgan w/ Ari Gold - Steel Cage, Singapore Cane Match or First Blood Match; Fans vote for the match type between the Russian Cyclone and the Blueprint. Pro Wrestling vs. MMA Match "Future Legend" Melissa Anderson vs. "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey; Fans can pick either VWF's Cat Zingano, Gina Carano or UFC's Miesha Tate to be the Special Referee. Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Championship Gotham City Sirens (Catwoman, Harley Quinn, & Poison Ivy) © vs. Dewynter Sisters (Kiki Dewynter & Viola Dewynter); Fans vote for which members of Gotham City Sirens to face the Dewynters. Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Championship Michael De Santa & Franklin Clinton © vs. The Avengers (Captain America & Thor), X-Men (Cyclops & Wolverine) or Super Mario Bros. (Mario & Luigi); Fans vote for which team to face De Santa & Clinton. Road to Extreme Anniversary Series; Fans vote either a Battle Royal, Gauntlet Match or a Throwdown Royale to open up the series. Starlets Road to Extreme Anniversary Series; Fans vote either a Battle Royal, Gauntlet Match or a Throwdown Royale to open up the series. Powerpuff Girls (Buttercup & Bubbles) vs. Kate Upton & Tracy De Santa - One Fall to a Finish, Texas Tornado Tag Team Match or Extreme Rules Match; Fans vote for the match type between the four starlets. EMW International Championship Angel De La Muerta © vs. Captain Jack Sparrow, Dom Toretto or Triple Threat Match; Fans vote for the opponent(s) to face De La Muerta for the International Title. KickOff Show EMW Cruiserweight Championship: Angry Joe © vs. Zac Efron, NIWA Venue Championship: Ganondorf © vs. Jason David Frank or EMW Hardcore Championship: Georges "Rush" St-Pierre © vs. "The Iceman" Chuck Liddell; Fans vote for which title match for the kickoff show. InteractiveInsanitykickoff.jpg InteractiveInsanityemwinternationaltitlematch.jpg InteractiveInsanitypowerpuffgirlsvsupton&desanta.jpg InteractiveInsanitystarletsroadtoextremeanniversaryseries.jpg InteractiveInsanityroadtoextremeanniversaryseries.jpg InteractiveInsanityunifiedworldtagtitlesmatch.jpg InteractiveInsanitygothamcitysirensvsdewynters.jpg InteractiveInsanityandersonvsrousey.jpg InteractiveInsanityzangiefvsmorgan.jpg InteractiveInsanitychampionsofchampions.jpg Results *3. During the last moments of the match, another Harley Quinn tried to sneak and switch herself in Harley's place but a woman in an FBI Jacket dragged her out of the ring and then took off the wig and it was revealed to be Catwoman then they brawled all the way to the back. *6. Morgan got distracted as Ari Gold was trying to climb the cage. After the match, the cage was raised up as Gold looked on in shock over what happened and Morgan getting to his feet as Gold enters the ring. Gold then grabs a microphone and then speaks to Morgan by saying "Matt...Matt...I am so sorry for what happen...And I'm so sorry for what's about to happen...". Morgan was confused about what Gold said and then Zangief attacked Morgan from behind and then hits him with the Spinning Piledriver. Zangief then sees Gold and then Gold starts to cower in the corner but then has a sly grin on his face then jumps and HUGS ZANGIEF to a huge roar of boos from the crowd as Zangief accepts the hug. Gold then let's go and then grabs the microphone and then talks down to a fallen Matt Morgan. Gold says "Matt...I am sorry...I'm sorry that this should've happened a long time ago...I should have known that I should never get a pathetic, useless, TNA REJECT like you holding me and my clients down! I'm done with you and got myself an upgrade to a man that has accomplished a lot more than you will ever be!". Gold then raises Zangief's hand and then the crowd boos loudly as Zangief's music plays. *7. Rousey and Tate got into an argument resulting in Rousey slapping Tate then Tate hits Rousey in response to the Spinning Back Fist. After the match, Anderson and Tate celebrated in the ring. *9. Gat pinned Shelton Benjamin via the Gat Killer after a miscommunication between Benjamin & Sheik. After the match, Gat & Shaundi celebrate the victory in the ring as Benjamin & Sheik have a shouting match at ringside over who's to blame over the loss as the show concludes. Road to Extreme Anniversary Series Throwdown Royale Matches 12 Man Throwdown Royale 12 Starlets Throwdown Royale Notes *Xena and Blossom eliminated each other. Miscellaneous *A promo of Josh Birk coming to EMW aired during the event. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:National Internet Wrestling Alliance Category:EMW CPVs Category:2014